


Fifty Years as a Secretary

by Soquilii9



Category: Original Work
Genre: Administrative Assistant - Freeform, Career, Gen, Secretary - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24727267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soquilii9/pseuds/Soquilii9
Summary: My vast experiences - in prose.I retired later than most, then I hired myself for a new job.I'm a petsitter, free of Corporate clutches.Much happier.
Kudos: 2





	Fifty Years as a Secretary

The meek may inherit the earth someday, that’s what I’ve always heard

And only in the business world is this more patently absurd

For meek was I for many years, and grass was I ‘neath the mower

As time after time, and time again, my career ended up in the sewer

For the corporate mind is one of a kind, as stupid as it is shallow

So cruel and cold, as cold as the gold in which they all love to wallow

We all know well what rolls downhill from high, to far, to near

And I’ve been profusely coated in it for most of my working career

A manager can take, or make or break or act in ways unfairly

When an underling sweet-talking him becomes the office darling

And you are left out in the cold although you had seniority

While he and she cavort and play in their cozy office sorority

Managers few, men and women too, who, with style and grace

Taught and mentored with respect and affection within the working place

‘Love is a better teacher than duty,’ said Einstein in a quote

Which describes these few I’ll long remember with fondest anecdotes:

{Knepper, Bill, Gibbs and Schramm, Chuck and Gil; Tesch and Pond  
Especially John and in memory of Peggy and both my favorite Bobbys}

Endeavoring to persevere, I climbed the office ladder

And with each successive job I learned what did and didn’t matter

I think my folks would be proud of me if they only knew today

That despite the lack of a college degree I retired at 50k

I once thought that retiring meant I was a worn-out nub of a pencil

Sharpened to an inch; as useless as an obsolete, dried-up stencil

I've changed my mind, now I have the time to do as I damn well please

Let somebody younger come take my place, so here, girl, catch these keys!


End file.
